


Cool After College...or maybe have babies after college?

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Jeremy Heere's Squip Has a Body, Multi, Original Broadway Cast, Pregnancy, Trans Brooke Lohst, Trans Jenna Rolan, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Rich Goranski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: A baby boom occurs within the Squip Squad. Oh, and the SQUIP returns as well...with an extra surprise!
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere's Squip & Everyone, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, a baby boom occurs. BTW, EVERY CHARACTER IS BASED OFF THE BWAY VERSION OF THE CHARACTERS!

_**(LOCATION: CHLOE AND BROOKE'S APARTMENT)** _

Chloe groaned as she tossed and turned in bed. She did not feel well today, and her period is late, so she obviously felt worried. She immediately turned and tapped on Brooke's shoulder.

"Brookie...?" Chloe spoke.

Brooke slowly but surely woke up as she heard Chloe speak.

"What is it, Chlo..?" Brooke immediately asked.

Chloe was about to speak, but she suddenly ran to the bathroom and immediately began vomiting a lot in the toilet. Brooke ran over to Chloe and immediately helped her. Several minutes later, Chloe finished vomiting. She immediately began panting a bit.

"I am NOT okay..." she told Brooke immediately.

"I'm sorry, Chlo..." Brooke apologized.

"It's okay...I just...need to get something from the store..." Chloe spoke.

As soon as she said that, she got up and immediately went to her car, not daring to put on actual clothes and also not daring to clean off her smudged makeup. Pretty soon, she got to the store, and immediately began looking around.

**_(Meanwhile...)_ **

**_(LOCATION: BOYF RIENDS APARTMENT)_ **

First test: Positive.

Second test: Positive

Third test: Positive

Jeremy is tired of only seeing positive results on the three pregnancy tests. He's sure the fourth one will be negative and he'll be safe. He just got married to Michael a week, and they agreed to wait for 2 months to have a baby. Suddenly, though, as he thought that, he noticed the result appear on the fourth test.

Fourth test: Positive.

Jeremy then immediately came to one conclusion: He's pregnant. He immediately walked in the room Michael is in and immediately took a deep breath.

"Micha...?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, Jer-bear?" Michael immediately asked, looking up from the retro game he's playing.

"Well...I...think I might be pregnant...all 4 pregnancy tests are...positive" Jeremy replied immediately.

Michael immediately got up and quickly picked up with his boyfriend with his strong tiny guy strength.

"Do not fear, Mr. Heere-Mell, for I shall take you, my husband, to the hospital!" Michael immediately announced.

"Michael, you know you don't have to-" Jeremy began.

However, he got interrupted when Michael took him to the car and quickly took them both to the hospital.

_**(Meanwhile...)** _

_**(LOCATION: RICHJAKE HOUSE)** _

Rich Goranski has never felt so scared before. He felt too scared to even describe how strong his fear is. As he looked at the results from the hospital in his hand, he began shaking and sweating a lot in fear as he read the giant bold letters that spelled a certain word.

_POSITIVE._

Rich didn't know what to think. He's not ready to have a baby, and he's definitely not prepared to tell Jake Dillinger the news. Speaking of which, he noticed Jake RIGHT BEHIND HIM! Rich felt even more scared.

"J-Jakey-D, I...uh...I uh...I apologize for breaking our promise-" Rich spoke.

"What promise? We never had a promise" Jake interrupted, feeling confused.

"What?" Rich asked, confused.

In Rich's family, it was tradition for a married couple to wait 4 months before they can have a baby, and it has been only 2 weeks since Rich married Jake. So hearing Jake say that made Rich confused.

"Richie, I'm ready to be a father anytime" Jake spoke, gently putting a hand on Rich's shoulder.

Rich smiled immediately.

"Thanks, Jakey-D!" He spoke, continuing to smile.

_(TIME SQUIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY MICHAEL MAKING AN ENTRANCE)_

Rich suddenly got a text on his phone. Heere's what he received.

* * *

theatremama: Everyone, my place, pronto!

bimama: Will do

geekymama: Same!

queenmama: Same!

* * *

_(TIME SQUIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY MY LAZINESS TO GET AN ORIGINAL IDEA)_

_**(LOCATION: PLAY GOSSIP APARTMENT)** _

"Guys, we have something we want to tell you!" Christine squealed.

"What is it?" Everyone (except Jenna) immediately asked at the same time

Christine immediately put one arm around Jenna's shoulders and the other on her growing stomach.

"We're going to be parents!!!! I'm pregnant!!!" Christine squealed, feeling very excited.

"Same!" Jeremy, Rich, and Chloe replied at the same time.

"I'm back" a familiar monotone, chill, smooth, and serious voice suddenly spoke.

Well, JEREMY heard that voice and immediately recognized it. He turned and saw none other than his SQUIP standing RIGHT in front of him just...casually drinking 2 bottles of Mountain Dew and eating...Doritos?

"What the-?!! You're back?!! How are you eating?!" Jeremy asked immediately.

"I have a body now. But I still can't be seen by anyone else. So I can eat now" the SQUIP replied.

"WHY are you drinking 2 Mountain Dews?! I thought you said the maximum Mountain Dew capacity in a SQUIP is ONE bottle!" Jeremy screamed, feeling confused and mad.

"In my defense, Jeremy, I'm eating for two now" the SQUIP immediately spoke.

"HOW ARE YOU PREGNANT?!!!!! YOU'RE A MAN!!!!!!" Jeremy screamed.

"Actually, I'm a genderless supercomputer. So...anything is possible" the SQUIP replied, casually chill about the whole ordeal.

"WHO'S THE FATHER?!" Jeremy screamed, feeling mad.

"Rich's SQUIP. He's a huge jerk" the SQUIP replied.

"Ohh! I see!" Jeremy spoke.

Everyone else felt confused, because it sounded like Jeremy was speaking to the air when he's not.

"OH GOD! JEREMY, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU TO THINK AT ME! SORRY! BABY BRAIN!" the SQUIP spoke, feeling startled for some reason.

Jeremy sighed a bit. Soon, everyone in the Squip Squad congratulated each other, and the SQUIP somehow managed to convince Michael to NOT get the Mountain Dew Red, stating that if he gets deactivated, then he'll lose the baby, and he'll be in even more danger because it's not actually normally possible for a SQUIP to be pregnant.

"I would much rather be hidden in your world from the SQUIP world WITH a baby than be in the void with a high risk of getting killed WITHOUT a baby" the SQUIP had stated.

So now EVERYONE is helping each other out, and everyone is sure that every baby (including the SQUIP baby) will be born no matter what happens.


	2. Boyf Riends (and SQUIP) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyf Riends do the best they can to prepare for the baby during the first trimester (and Michael also makes sure Jeremy doesn't get sick during the pregnancy).

_**(6 weeks later)** _

_**(How far along everyone is in this chapter:  
Jeremy: 9 weeks  
Chloe: 10 weeks  
Rich: 10 weeks  
Christine: 11 weeks  
SQUIP: 12 weeks)** _

"JEREMY HEERE, IT IS TIME TO PREVENT YOU FROM GETTING SICK DURING THE PREGNANCY!" Michael suddenly announced, feeling determined.

The SQUIP immediately facepalmed. Jeremy also facepalmed (mentally, not literally).

"Michael...it doesn't matter what happens. Women can still get say the cold during pregnancy! You can't stop it" Jeremy told Michael, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I can, and I will! Anything is possible!" Michael spoke.

"No, it's not. You can't stop illnesses from reaching a pregnant woman, Michael" SQUIP spoke, also crossing his arms.

"How do you know?" Michael asked.

"I'm LITERALLY a supercomputer from Japan! I know EVERYTHING!" SQUIP spoke, feeling mad.

"You don't wanna make my SQUIP mad while he's pregnant, Michael. I made that mistake last week, and I couldn't speak for a whole 3 days! Do you remember that?" Jeremy told Michael.

"I guess you're right..." Michael spoke.

Just then, he took out disinfecting spray, disinfecting wipes, cleaning supplies, masks, and gloves.

"What are you doing...?" Jeremy asked as Michael put on one of the masks and a pair of gloves and began cleaning.

"Preventing you from getting sick while pregnant, Jeremy! I'm truly worried about you! I even checked all the cleaning products to make sure they're safe for pregnant women" Michael spoke.

"PEOPLE. It would say pregnant people from now on, not just pregnant women. I mean, trans men who haven't had surgery err...down there can get pregnant if they're not on birth control" SQUIP spoke.

"You're SO LUCKY you're almost at the end of the first trimester, SQUIP! I'm literally only 9 weeks pregnant, AND I FEEL HORRIBLY ILL!" Jeremy screamed, raising his hands up.

SQUIP became silent. He put a hand on his now prominent baby bump (which is not big enough to be a full on baby bump, but still is), looking at Michael.

"I think you're being a little too overprotective, Michael" SQUIP spoke.

"Um, excuse me, but I'm trying to protect both my Husb and our baby" Michael replied.

Oh! The Boyf Riends couple call themselves Husb Ands now, because it's better for them and makes more sense. Just then, SQUIP, for some reason, felt extremely lightheaded.

"Ugh...I need some rest..." SQUIP spoke, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Oh yeah. Watch out for light-headedness during the second trimester, Jer-bear" Michael warned Jeremy.

"HEY!" Jeremy spoke, elbowing Michael in the gut (as a tease).

Michael laughed a bit. Jeremy also laughed a bit. Just then, SQUIP left the room and immediately went to where the Husb Ands bedroom is before sitting down on one of the beanbags in the room. Jeremy noticed that SQUIP left and felt confused.

"Where did SQUIP go? I expected him to rest on the couch, but I guess he's somewhere else" Jeremy spoke.

Jeremy immediately went to the bedroom. Just then, he noticed SQUIP sleeping on the bean bag he was sitting on, a peaceful look on his face. Jeremy smiled a bit.

"He's so lucky he doesn't have so much morning sickness anymore" Jeremy whispered to himself before leaving the room.

Soon, Jeremy noticed that Michael managed to disinfect and clean the entire living room.

"What? Are you gonna disinfect and clean the entire house, Michael?" Jeremy asked, adjusting his glasses a bit.

"Yes! I can't let my Husb get sick!" Michael spoke.

"Well, don't disinfect the bedroom yet. SQUIP is sleeping in there" Jeremy reminded Michael.

"Oh?" Michael spoke, giggling a tiny bit.

"It's true! I saw him sleeping in the bedroom!" Jeremy replied.

Michael suddenly yawned.

"I feel tired" Michael spoke.

"Same" Jeremy replied.

Soon, they went to their bedroom, and they immediately fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything HEERE!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything HEERE!


End file.
